Truth or Dare
by IAmWritingAStory
Summary: The dragon warrior and the furious five have the Jade Palace to themselves over the weekend. So Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane have a very special plan. They want to bring Po and Tigress together. So they suggest to play truth or dare to give Tigress and Po special tasks so they get closer together. One-shot. Ratet T for alcohol.


**Disclaimer:** This is my first story so please don't expect too much.I do not own Kung fu Panda or any Character. I would be very happy to be given tips and impressions about the story. Well, have fun reading :)

It's Friday evening and Po and the five have the Jade Palace to themselves for the weekend. Shifu went to visit an old friend. Mantis and Monkey have a very special weekend plan. They want to make sure that Po and Tigress finally come together. So they suggested playing truth or dare and everyone agreed. They told everyone about their plan except Po and Tigress. So whenever one of the two has their turn and takes dare, someone should give them a dare that ensures that they get closer.

Later in the day everyone was sitting in a circle in Po's room with a bottle in the middle. Monkey and Mantis got some alcohol from the city to make things a little more exciting. "So who's going to start," Viper asked in the round when everyone was comfortable. Everyone looked around until Mantis jumped on Po's shoulders and says "I'm starting!" He turned the bottle and it stopped in front of Monkey. "So monkey, truth or dare?" Mantis asked. Monkey thought for a moment and answered with "truth". "Okay, let me think," said Mantis, thinking for a moment. „Got anybody a idea?" "I!" Po shouted and looked at Monkey. "Where did you hide your butter cookies?" He asked with a grin on his face. "No! Im not telling you that."Monkey replied and crossed his arms. "Well Monkey, you must, that are the rules" Tigress interfered. "All right, they're on the top left shelf." He answered derisively. "But i swear if one cookie is missing tomorrow " Monkey threatened. "Don't worry." Po replied, still with a grin on her face. "Ok I'm about to spin." Monkey called and started spinning the bottle. Finally she stopped in front of Tigress. Viper and Mantis looked at each other with a grin. "Tigress! It's your turn." Monkey said and looked over at her. "Truth!" She answered sharply. And looked around. "Who of us do you think is the most attractive?" Viper asked. Tigress eyes widened and she blushed a little when their question was asked, but the redness was not really visible thanks to her orange fur. "Umm well ..." she started and looked at Po who also blushed a little when he noticed that Tigress was looking at him. "Po, I would say." she finished her sentence. "Ohhhh tigress is on Po." came from Mantis and then he got a death look from Tigress and a strike to the head from Viper.

Some time later the game was still on and everyone had already drunk alcohol and was in a corresponding condition. Everyone laughed and lost their inhibitions more and more. Even Tigress had fun and laugheD. Next was Po's turn. „Dare!" He called, holding his fist up in the air. "Haha, this is our dragon warrior." slurred mantis and took a sip of his bottle. "Ok ok I have one." Monkey started and leaned forward a little. "Po, you have to let Tigress sit on your lap for the next 15 minutes." Po looked at Tigress who had already jumped up and was on her way to him. She had no problem sitting on Po´s lab because she did it without contradicting it. She staggered slightly towards him until she was standing in front of Po. She turned around and dropped on Po´s crossed legs. Then she leaned against his stomach and looked up at him with a happy look. Po returned her gaze and they looked at each other for a while. If Po was honest with himself, he really was enjoying the moment. "I think our plan works." Money whispered to Mantis. "Yes. I think we can now give them a somewhat 'harder' dare. Mantis replied with a grin. Monkey agreed and returned his attention to the group. "Next," said Po and leaned forward a little to turn the bottle, but hold tigress belly with his arm so she didn't slide down. The bottle turns and came to a stop in front of him and Tigress. Mantis grinned to Monkey and viper and said "Tigress." „Dare" it came from her. "Okay. You have to give Po a kiss on the mouth." Tigress turned 90 degrees on Po´s lap, so that they now sit belly to belly with him. Tigress also notices a slight tingling sensation in her stomach when she thinks about what she will do. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her body towards Po. Po also closed his eyes and brought his head towards Tigress. Their lips met and they kissed each other. After the kiss, they separated and opened her eyes. Po´s heart was racing and Tigress's pulse was higher than usual. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. But then Po shot forward and gave Tigress a passionate kiss. She opened her eyes in surprise, but allowed it and closed it shortly afterwards. Her kiss became more intense and Po lays his back on the floor and clutched Tigress. "God folks take a room!" Said Mantis from across the room. Viper and Monkey looked at each other with the thought that she had finally made it. You brought Po and Tigress together.


End file.
